Ks after lilly neutral arc
by Xerzo LotCN
Summary: What happens after Lilly neutral route with Lilly gone to Scotland? Hisao spiraling into depression who can save him before he make the ultimate mistake!.. im gonna try this again i got an idea i think on how to do this maybe review or PM if maybe you can or will help...
1. A few days later

Katawa Shoujo

What happens after Lilly neutral route with Lilly gone to Scotland? Hisao spiraling into depression who can save him before he make the ultimate mistake!

:hanako:

Bye Lilly! I say as loud as I can will myself waving as well as Hisao. Hisao put his hand on my shoulder Akira black car now well out of sight. Let's go hanako it late.

Passing of time

Few days later

I haven't seen Hisao since the night Lilly left.

It's been a few days I usual see him in the library when I can go. I've been busy with the newspaper club so maybe I've missed him. I walk into the library and walk up to the counter. H...hey Yuuko. Yuuko bang her head into the desk she sitting under. Oww. Yuuko! You ... ok? Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry. She immediately waves it off. Worse has happened. She nervously laughs. So what is it hanako? I cover the right side of my face. Uh ... have you seen Hisao? Yuuko look nervous as she thinks. No I haven't he actually owe some books back. Could you go check on him? If if you don't mind. She shakes nervously afraid she shouldn't be imposing. Sure I wanted to talk to him anyway. I walk to the boy's dorm shying a little covering the right side of my face as I try to avoid people though I have gotten better it still a little too much sometimes. I final get to hisao room. I lightly knock 3 times. … No response. I knock again and call out. Hisao… it me… Hanako. Are you in there? No response.

Out of the loop

A door with way to many lock opens behind me. Who is outside hisao door? A bespectacled boy who looks familiar I vaguely remember hisao saying his name was Kenji and he is in Lilly's old class. I'm hisao friend hanako. I say covering my face. He supposes to be near blind but I don't know him too well. Hum well hisao in there he hasn't left in a few days. Damn feminists it that blonde girls fault. Could he be talking about lilly? He been like this for a bit since a week or so (When he get back from his chat with Akira finding out Lilly leaving as well) it got worse a bit later (when he found out from Lilly at the shanghi) but now he isn't leaving. A door opens behind me. Hisao appear looking quite pale bags under his eyes blood shot as well it look like he hasn't slept and been…. Crying? What is it Hanako and Kenji? Hisao ask softly. Hey man what up this girl here was looking for you well I got to go to the store see you man. Kenji leaves out of the loop stops with it.

:hisao:

After I final pass out after crying all night. Strange I didn't think Lilly leaving would affect me heck never mind that a lie. When I am awaken by knocking at my door. I bury my face in my pillow. Go away. Stop knocking. I say in a low horse voice. The perpetrator knock again and I here this called out. . Hisao… it me… Hanako. Are you in there? So it hanako what does she want I figured she left by now. I hear someone else talking into the hall to hanako in my half out state of sleep deprivation my mind jump to the first person be at my door with hanako not thinking of her on the other side of the world. I quickly get up and get dressed in my uniform from a bit ago and open the door the light blinds be for a second when I can see I see hanako... and KENJI! So I ask. What is it Hanako and Kenji. Kenji speaks up first. Hey man what up this girl here was looking for you well I got to go to the store see you man. Hanako looks at me slightly worried. Um hisao… how are you doing? I haven't seen you in a few days. I give a generic answer almost automatically deflated Lilly not here my mind remembering she not coming back she on the other side of the world. I'm fine. How about you? The look on her face tells me she doesn't believe me but doesn't push it. And yea I've been busy I guess must have missed each other sorry is there something you need. I mental hope she doesn't I want to be left alone. Yea I'm doing fine just wanted to maybe hang out or something before I leave see how you are… so is that ok. I sigh slightly. I couldn't say no to hanako or Lilly to well heck maybe it be good. Sure lets you got a plan on what to do? It not that I mind I like hanako and all it is just I didn't think she come to me it strange maybe I'm over thinking it probably. Hanako look to be thinking. Hum maybe we could…

AN.

Where do you think they could go im not sure myself I'm not the best at writing I hope it get better as I go. I only really write for fun or test I get good score though so I thought I give it a try I got the idea from playing you guess it ks Lilly arc and going and getting Lilly neutral ending just cause and then this idea start forming while I was sleeping after going hiking and help watching little kids. Well anyway sorry and see you next time if there is one should the story be liked well sorry and bye! written 4 am 3/12/13


	2. In the city

Katawa Shoujo

Chapter 2

* Hanako *

I'm thinking what we could do then a thought pops in my head. "Hum maybe we could… go where you got my present… if that ok." I look at Hisao he seem a little caught off guard. "Uh sure Hanako it sound fun. Just let me change real fast". Hisao then close his door then few minutes later open it and he is in his sweater vest and beige pants **(AN: Aren't they beige right and are they jeans pants or khakis I myself can't tell can someone help me?) **his normal casual outfit. Hum maybe I should sometime ask why he where the sweater vest so often. **(AN: Misha tell them. "Because it the swagger vest and Hicchan is bring it back wahahaha" sorry I had to) **Hisao then says. "We are going to have to go into the city so we should hurry to catch the bus so we don't have to wait an hour, there's one about to run in about 15 minutes."

In The City  
It's always so loud and crowded in the city s a cover the right half of my face to hide my scaring and stick a little closer to Hisao. I miss Lilly at time like this well at least I still have Hisao for time like this. "S…so where do w…we need to go." I ask. Hisao seem to be thinking.

* Hisao *

"S…so where do w…we need to go." Hanako asks me. Hum good question I found the antique shop with Hideaki by random, let's hope this work. Maybe if I can get to the fountain I can find it from there. "It should be this way" I say should part more to by self then aloud I hope she didn't hear it and start leading Hanako. … … There's the fountain now where the places… I stop in my tracks for a second thinking no I'm not going to think about Lilly now. … Ok so it should be as I'm looking around hanako look a little nervous at least she not freaking out she has gotten allot better then she was when I first meet her she looked like a deer caught in the head lights. Ha it feels so long ago but it wasn't more the a few months max. "Hisao…" Hanako bring me out of my train of thought. "Right sorry Hanako" I look around there that should be the path. "This way." I simply say and continue Hanako leading. … …

It should be around here somewhere as we walk around the block a second time. Though the crowd is a lot thinner if nonexistent here. So hanako seem visibly relaxed more so then she was but still a little tense. "Let get something to drink and take a break for a second … sorry." I make it seem like it because the tiredness but really I'm trying to remember. Hanako understand the way I'm saying it I feel bad lying but it's easier then saying I don't remember where the small antique shop is. I grab a drink a canned coffee for me and a grape drink for Hanako. **(AN: Sorry I couldn't think of what it should be so I decided on that)** "Here Hanako I hope it's ok" "S…sure it is thanks." I hand her the drink and start on mine looking around. Where could it be that antique shop? **(AN: Sorry as you can tell I can't spell the name of the Antiques correctly so it the antique shop or Athol's Antique shop)**

THERE! There it is well that made it easier just stopping for a second is the key to finding this small shop. I'll have to try to remember this for another time. As I finish my coffee Hanako finish her a bit later. "You ok … now Hisao." Hanako asks me her face showing some concern. Oh now I feel bad she worried. I don't like it but it feel nice. "Yea I'm perfectly fine now." I reassure her. "I found the store as well it small so it took some time amongst the large buildings."

Athol's antiques the sign says. **(AN: Close enough)** I open the door for Hanako and she walk in then I do the old man spots us referring to me. "So you are back." "Yea my friend I bought the present wanted to see where I got it so we are here." Hanako looking around the store doesn't notice him look at her then a pure look of shock then look away I feel a little mad but at least Hanako didn't notice. "So what do you think Hanako" she replies. "I...it's a nice s…store you mind if… if we maybe look around?" "Sure why not maybe we can find something"

After I show her the doll area and then looking around the store for about 10 minutes the old store owner avoiding us yet keeping a watchful eye on us. I guess to make sure we don't steal anything being high school students I don't blame him but I'm not happy with him possible thinking this. "So anything you like"

* Hanako *

As I'm looking around the antique shop I see a lot of interesting thing the doll he show me from where he got mine. Looking around at thing I see a few chess set they look rather nice. Some hats some make me think of Lilly the way some are like the sun hats. I see old looking clothes and shoes why would those be in an antique shop maybe there antique somehow. And some china dolls and Matryoshka doll or Russian nesting doll so I've read. And a few other neat things though I prefer technology a little, though all these things are nice though I bet Lilly would like them more.

Hisao breaks me out of my thoughts by asking. "So anything you like" I think on that is there anything I like here there is but whether I should try and get something or not is the question. Who is paying for it if I did would I pay for it? Would Hisao pay for the item? Would we split the cost? "I… I think…

**An:**  
**So how did I do I tried really hard and tried to work better at the spacing as well and I broke 1 k words and now the story over 2 k sort of so yea! And I got some views and a review and a follow that inspired me to actually do this more so thank you shadowreaper523 it thanks to you I continued this story so this is sort of written for you. I hope you and whoever else is reading this like my story thus far I'm really trying hard I hope you people notice and ideas and suggestions and you thought to maybe help me improve is welcomed and thanked so until next time you're the reader I'm the writer I will see you in the future maybe I'm not sure when or if but still bye!**


	3. The doll

**AN: Hey all I'm back. I think I'm going to give this another shot help would be welcomed and appreciated. Thanks you so on to the story… I do not own Katawa Shoujo four leaf studios does I just frequent the forms and play the game and write this kind of … now on to it I guess…**

*Hisao*

"I…I think I like this one." She says as she picks up this oddly familiar doll. … … It reminds me of something maybe I saw it while looking for her present. Well the doll seems rather delicate it has a brown hat with a blue ribbon, blond hair, pale white skin, an interestingly familiar shade of blue eyes, and a green dress with a red bow… … …

**(Based on the doll Lilly bought for Hanako with Hisao's judgment in Hanako route I think unless I'm wrong)**

Whoa it kind of reminds me of … Lilly. Maybe that's why Hanako likes it. She then looks at the price tag and puts it back down shaking her head. I wonder why. So I ask "Hey Hanako why you put it down I thought you liked it." She looks up a bit dazed "N… Never mind Hisao." Very peculiar I wonder what with the price it probably high but it can't be that high could it...

So I take a look… and I instantly regret it… oh wow I understand that be my food budget for a good long while. Very scary something so simple and cute yet refined could be so expensive but that what I thought of Lilly if it reminds me of her it seems to be like her too… I don't feel too good now…

*Hanako*

I though the doll was simple but cute very refined so I thought it be cheap or at least affordable it seemed a bit familiar though I've never seen it before I liked it. So when I saw the price I was shocked to say the least. Poor Hisao when he saw it looked like he just had a heart attack … that could be seriously true and dangerous… "H…Hisao are y...you al…alright." Hisao seems to snap out of it and appears alright now I hope… "Yeah of course Hanako just a little shocked at the price." He replies with a chuckle. He put the doll gently down. Good it expensive and I'm not sure how we pay for it well maybe we could I'm not sure, but I rather not. I'm sure hisao feel the same if his reactions mean a thing.

"Well let's go then I guess?" Hisao ask. "S…Sure maybe we…we can come…again?" I ask pleading to maybe somehow in the future to spend more time with Hisao but I wouldn't hold my breath but thinking it is really nice. "Sure of course Hanako" my heart skips a beat and my face momentarily blushes. He said yes... "So you wanna head back or maybe get something for lunch" I myself don't want this to end just yet, but I'm not sure about Hisao and I don't like the city so much but…

**AN: Yes I know it short but it better than nothing and I'm tired and I'm not the best I've been thinking about this for awhile and some idea hit me I got a good bit more but I'm not the best at writing them out this if it goes right isn't near the end yet once I rethought it out it seemed to work I could use help maybe but it ok I might try and wing it feedback would be loved and it might help me I might do some suggest or written lemons even thought it against the rules not sure but that way down the road like near the end like with the game usual with all but one route I think… you know the route if you played the game… so peace out I love you if you read it please follow favorite or a review or a combo of them all it help me out so much… so you the reader and me the writer good day see you next time peace.**


	4. The café 1

**AN: hey it me once more for another chapter. Ha-ha I always seem to do this late at night a bit before I actually go to sleep worse time to write, but it the only time I have to put aside well I haven't gotten any review and I've gotten so few view a bit sad but it life of a random fanfic writer.**

*Hisao*

Since I had ask Hanako if she wanted to return to school or get some lunch she looking a bit indecisive. I wonder why? … Well my wait is over she seemed to have come to a decision. "I… I would like… to get something… to eat now." Ok well I do have some spending money so. "Ok let's go then I think I say a small café while we were walking. It didn't seem too crowded" I respond. "Oh ok… sound nice." That's all she says before covering part of her face and following me out.

*about half an hour later*

I'm a bit out of breath, Hanako seems pretty much fine. As we reach the café. "Finally, I'm sorry I thought I knew where it was not just the general direction." I say as I catch my breath. "It's fine… are you ok?" "Yea just not in the best of shapes but I'll manage." Thus ends the conversation as we take out seats. Within minutes the waitress comes by and asks what we like to order. After a few more second looking at the menu I reply. "I'd like a roast beef sandwich and some ice coffee."

*Hanako*

After hisao order it takes me a couple second to figure out. "I'll… take a… cup of tea and… some cake… uh chocolate… please." The waitress replies. "Sure coming right up just wait a few minutes I'll be back" she throws a wink and walks off with a small swing to her hips. Wow did she really just do that…. I'm in a bit of a shock. I look to hisao who seems unfazed. Actually it looks like he not paying attention. It would appear he just staring, with his head propped up on his hand, fingers crossed over each other.

He appears to be deep in through and wearing that grimace that sometime appears on his face when he not pays attention and thinking about certain things. I haven't seen it in a few weeks since before he opened up more to me and Lilly. Lilly he must be thinking about her the only reason I'm not cause like Hisao said last time I still have him. Maybe if I tell him he has me. Though I know I'm no replacement for Lilly. Tall, elegant, beautiful, graceful, and kind is just a few things that spring to mind when I think of Lilly. I wonder what Hisao thinks.

*Hisao*

After I order my mind wonders to what could have been. I think of Lilly, I think what could have happened if she hadn't left. If I'd been able get her to stay. What we be doing or if it work out. What would live been like living with Lilly? Going through school, then college, getting a job, I wonder what I'd be. Lilly did want to be an English teacher. Maybe I could talk to Mutou, maybe he could help.

Well this is getting me nowhere fast and is painful to think about. I wonder if lunch is here. I refocus my eyes and see a slightly worried Hanako. "What's wrong." I question. "Nothing you just zone out… for about 15 minutes or so… and had a sad, and painful… look on your face." She tells me. "Sorry it was nothing I was just thinking about what to do… but that's not important lunch is here so let's eat I guess." I try to dismiss it as nothing. She doesn't look convinced but doesn't say anything and take a bite of cake and a sip of tea. Since it here I might as well dig in.

*15 minutes later*

We're both finished I paid the bill and we leave make the walk to the bus stop to catch the bus back to Yamaku. As we ride back to school not a word is shared between us as I look out the window half heartily watching the landscape go by.

After we get off the bus we walk to remain distance to the dorms in silences it about late afternoon now. "Well thanks for hanging out with me Hanako it was fun we should do it again another time maybe?" I reply summing up the surprisingly unexpected day spent in the city with Hanako. "Yea it was cool… looking around the antique shop. Maybe we should I'll see you around right? …. "Of course we have the same class all see you later

**AN: I really don't remember if Lilly route ends right before the summer break I think it does but for the life of me I can't remember I should I think cause then when Shizune break part is spend with them all fishing and at her house right or is that the 3 day break and I'm wrong but I don't think so right? God my memory is terrible if I hadn't stopped writing this way back when it been better but it felt wrong then now it doesn't some help would be welcome like telling me cause it make it easier then looking through the game again though I do have to finish said game again for Shizune's and Rin's routes… but I don't wanna right now to busy please help… Well goodbye and good night or good day whatever… from me the writer to you the reader, see you next time and please read and review, follow, and our favorite or a combo of them all… peace out **


End file.
